


Sweater

by Ereri_Queen



Series: Winter Challenge [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Christmas, Christmas Challenge, M/M, Sweaters, Tumblr Challenge, Winter, ereri, winter challenge, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2706767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereri_Queen/pseuds/Ereri_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1 of the 30 day winter challenge!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this follows a challenge set by heckyeahtumblrchallenges on tumblr! I decided this would be fun, so here you go! Enjoy some winter Ereri! <3

Day 1 (Christmas Writing/Drawing Challenge)

Eren sat in the kitchen, the cool counter top pressing into his back as he waited for the tea to finish brewing and the rolls to finish baking. He wanted to surprise Levi with something nice this morning; it was his birthday month, after all! That, and he felt bad for leaving him here alone last night, but work had called and what can you do. 

Eren thought back to this time last year, long before they had moved in together. He had yet to have even confessed to Levi, and he had planned to do so on New Years, but Levi had had other plans (Levi kissed him on Christmas, saying that he would accept that as his gift). 

Eren was snapped out of his train of thought by the beeping of the oven, signaling that the rolls were ready. He ripped open the oven door, the blast of heat warming his face and tickling his soft, brown hair. He put on his oven mitts and pulled the tray off of the rack, sliding it onto a hot pad. Just as he did so, the kettle of hot water started whistling, and he poured it over a bag of Levi’s favorite black tea. 

Eren couldn’t help the excited smile that crept onto his lips as he loaded the food onto a tray, he couldn’t wait to see how Levi would react. Would he be happy? Would he be satisfied? Would he be upset? Wait, why would he be upset? That doesn't even make sense. 

Eren raised a shaky hand to the door handle; why was he so nervous? He lived with the man, for goodness sakes, it’s not like they aren’t familiar with each other. This isn’t a huge deal, it’s just breakfast in bed for his boyfriend…

Still, Eren’s heart pounded in his chest as he finally built the courage to throw open the door, “Levi~” He sang, cerulean eyes scanning the bed for a lump in the covers, “Good morning!”

Eren heard a grunt from under the covers and laughed, setting the tray on the nightstand in favor of trying (and failing) to pry the fingers off of the blanket that were holding it in place over his boyfriend’s head, “What do you want, Eren? Isn’t it, like, fucking early?”

"Wake up, my sweets." Eren giggled as the covers immediately dropped, revealing a certain scowling raven haired man. 

"Don’t call me that," Levi commanded, narrowing his eyes at something on the younger man’s face, "Are you blushing? You are. Why are you blushing? Are you sick? No. Are you embarrassed? Why are you embarrassed?" Levi berated, answering all of his own questions before the poor kid even had the chance to respond. 

"W-Well," Eren looked down and scratched the back of his neck, hesitantly nodding towards the nightstand, "I made you breakfast."

When he didn’t hear Levi respond, Eren started frantically trying to explain himself, “I just wanted to start off the month on a good note! I-It’s Christmas time, after all and I just-“

"Eren," Levi’s stern voice sounded through the room, causing the addressed man to turn and look at him, Eren had to suppress a gasp, "Thank you."

Eren gulped and nodded hurriedly, leaning over and handing the tray to his boyfriend, never taking his eyes off the man. He watched as Levi ate the food that he baked, occasionally stopping to take a sip of tea or dot his mouth with a napkin. 

"Is something wrong, brat? You’ve been staring at me this whole time," Levi snapped, "The food is good, if that’s what you’re worried about." He added, a little softer this time. 

"N-No, that’s not it…" Eren muttered as he finally looked away, chewing his lip and unwilling to make eye contact as he fiddled with his fingers, a light blush dusting his cheeks. 

Levi was getting annoyed by his strange behavior, what was with this kid? He has the nerve to make him breakfast in bed and then not even look at him or properly respond? Tch, don’t think so, “Hey, what the fuck is wrong with you, kid?”

Okay, so maybe he could have phrased that better, but at least it got the brat to stop staring at the damn floor. 

"U-Um, nothing, Levi. It’s just…" Eren’s face grew steadily more red as he spoke, and Levi couldn’t help but think it had to be criminal to look that cute. 

Levi sighed, pushing the now empty tray to the side and crawling onto his lover’s lap, “Oi, just talk to me, Eren.”

Finally, Eren looked up at Levi, inevitably meeting that piercing silver gaze, “It- it’s just that…” Eren mumbled something incoherent, and Levi strained his ears. 

"What?"

"I said that you’re wearing my sweater!"

Oh.

_Oh._

This time, it was Levi’s turn to blush and refuse eye contact. Last night after Eren had left Levi quickly found himself missing the warm presence of the young man, and opted to steal one of his old, Christmas sweaters from the closet. He had meant to put it back in the morning before Eren got home, no one would have to know how dependent he was on the presence of his impossibly adorable boyfriend. 

"W-Well, I missed you and it smells like you and I meant to put it back but-" Levi stopped his embarrassingly rushed explanation when he saw the huge grin on Eren’s face, instead scowling down at him, "You’re enjoying this aren’t you?"

"Mhm."

"I fucking hate you."

"I love you too, Levi~"

Levi opened his mouth to speak but whatever snarky comment he was going to say caught in his throat when he felt a pair of warm lips press against his, taking them in a kiss. He couldn’t suppress the (pleasantly) surprised moan that vibrated through his throat as he felt soft hands twist into his dark hair. 

Levi decided that he would have to wear Eren’s sweaters more often.


End file.
